Writing Material
by WildNight21
Summary: Shego is sent on a mission to dig up some dirt on everybody's favorite redheaded hero and ends up learning more then she had expected.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible and no one should think that I do.

**Drakken's Lair. 5 P.M.**

"SHEGO!" Drakken's voiced screeched through the lair awakening Shego from her sleep.

_Damn it! There goes my beauty sleep_. Shego thought as she sighed aloud. _And another dream ruined as well. Another perfect one about me and Kim. _"What's the point?" The green skinned criminal said out loud as she dragged herself out of bed. "She hates my guts anyway. Said so herself before she kicked me into that damn tower." She shuddered just remembering the event. She could still remember how it felt. Not just the physical pain ,but also the pain of the words Kim had said to her. _You know what I really hate? You. _Kim's poison laced voice echoed in Shego's head. She never thought Kim would consider her a friend, they were arch enemies after all, but for Kimmie to **HATE **her seemed pretty extreme. Shego didn't even think Kim had the word "hate" in her vocabulary. _I know she blames me for fucking with her personal life like that but it was all Drakken's stupid idea. The things I do for that Jackass. He's going to get me killed one of these days. _

"SHEGO!" Drakken screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time!" Shego yelled back. _He better have a good reason for waking me up or else I'm going to scorch his ass._ She thought as she walked towards the room Drakken was located in. "What's your reason for waking me up at this hour?" Shego asked with a scowl on her face.

"Shego, it's five in the afternoon." Drakken stated in his defense.

"Being a criminal isn't a 9 to 5 job. You should know how fucked up my sleep schedule is when you're the one sending me on stupid missions at all hours of the day. Which reminds me, if you ever send me to pick up your dry cleaning again I'm going to give you a concussion." She said as she stared daggers at the evil genius

"Well I need someone that I can trust to pick up my dry cleaning."

"Why not have a henchman do it for you? I have better things to do than run errands."

"For the simple reason that I don't trust the henchmen with such a thing. I tried it once before and the results were... Unsatisfactory."

"Yet you trust henchmen to protect this place when I'm out on missions? You know what Dr. D? You're some kind of genius." Shego said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad that you're taking notice." Drakken said with pride.

Shego could only shake her head in disbelief. _How can anybody be this stupid and some what successful is beyond me. I can't believe I work for this guy._

"Well then. Now that, that is out of the way, you are probably wondering why I have called you here."

"Of course not Dr. D. I'm just here to make small talk with you." _Wait! I forgot! sarcasm is a foreign language to this idiot!_

"Well if that's what you want to do... So how are things going wi..." Drakken was about to finish his question as he was cut off. "WOULD YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Shego shouted, as she was already getting a headache from talking to Drakken. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Anyway, the reason I have called you here is because I have a mission for you!" Drakken finished with an evil smile plastered on his face. "Great another one..." Shego muttered to herself. "What do you want me to do this time?"

"I need you to infiltrate Kim Possible's house and try to get some dirt on her. Find her diary and learn her deepest and darkest secrets. Then we can use that info to defeat her and her buffoon of a side kick!"

"I just have a few quick questions about this. First off, how do you know she has diary, and also how will this help us exactly?"

"Well I don't exactly know that she has a diary, but she is a high school girl. Chances are she has something of the sort, and also, how couldn't this help us? Just think of what we could learn about her! What if is having second thoughts about that boyfriend, sidekick she has? We could use that information to make them hate each other! With the two of them separated nothing will stand in our way!" Drakken could barely keep himself from laughing like a mad man.

_Her boyfriend? Forgot about that little fact. What the hell does she see in him? He's a total idiot. The moron can barely keep his pants on half the time. Wait, maybe that's what she likes about him. AH! That's a mental image I never wanted. _Shego shook her head violently to snap out of her thoughs. "Drakken. Don't you remember what happened the last time we messed with Kimmie's personal life? Because I sure as hell do."

"Don't worry Shego. All you have to do is sneak in, read her diary, and get out. She won't even know what you did. Are you going to do this or not?"

_He does have a point. All I have to do is get in and get out. Easy enough, but do I really want to get involved with this? To hurt Kim like that again?_ _Wait. Why do I care? She's my nemesis! I should hate her! I DO hate her!_ Memories of Kim kicking her into the tower played through her mind.

"When do you want this done?"

**Possible Residence 9 P.M.**

Shego was outside the window to Kim's room as the high school hero did her homework.

"Kimmie-Cub! Time for dinner!" A female voice had called out from downstairs. Shego recognized that it was Kim's mom. "I'll be right down!" Kim replied as she closed her books and headed downstairs.

_Kimmie-Cub huh? I'm kind of jealous that I didn't come up with that one. _Shego thought to herself. _Looks like I have another pet name for her. Can't wait to see the look on her face when I use it. _She opened the window and climbed into Kim's room. _Why did I expect more pink? Never mind. Just focus on the mission__. You don't have all day here._ Shego started searching all over the room without moving too many things around or making too much noise. _Where is it? There's got to be something around here._

Shego kept on searching until something caught her eye. Photos of her and Kim from when she was " " _Ugh! I could have gone on forgetting about that. Although hanging out with Kimmie was nice... Wait! I didn't mean that! Why the hell does she still have this anyway? Forget about it, just find the diary and leave._ Shego was searching everywhere until she found it buried in the bottom drawer of Kim's night stand. _Now I need to find the key for th... You know what? Fuck secrecy! _Her hand ignited as she used her plasma to melt the metal lock off of the diary.

"OK now to read all the juicy details of pumpkin's life." Shego said with a smirk on her face. Only problem was that she couldn't do it. _What the hell is my problem! I can't bring myself to read about some teenager's stupid life story? When did I become such a coward? Just turn the fucking pages and find something. No big. Wait? Did I just steal one of her catchphrases?_ _Damn it Princess! How the hell are you doing this to me? I some how care so much about you that I don't want to damage your fragile little emotions. I'm a villain and I can't hurt the hero. It's bad enough that I have... Feelings for her when she so obviously hates me, but now I can't even do my job properly! Kim, you're driving me insane! _

Shego just sat on Kim's bed as she stared at the diary's cover for minutes on end until she was startled by a voice that came from behind her.

"Shego?" Kim couldn't believe her eyes. Why was She in her room, or even her house for that matter? "O-Oh hey there um... Kim. I was just..." Shego stammered on as she kept her back turned to the teenage hero.

"Shego, why are you in my room?" Kim asked. Shego stopped herself from instinctively turning around and facing Kim. Instead she kept her back turned towards the hero. "Shego. I asked you a question. Why are you here." Kim was starting to lose her patience. Shego scoffed in response. "Why do I have to explain myself to you?" Kim started walking towards her arch enemy, but Shego kept turning her back towards the redhead. Without warning Kim grabbed the thief by her shoulders and spun her around so they were face to face. She quickly saw what Shego was trying to hide from her and pulled the diary out of her grasp.

"Um... Kim look, just let me expla..." Kim raised her hand to Shego's face to cut her off. "What have you read so far." Kim's tone was heavy with anger. "Nothing. I swear th..." Kim cut her off again. "Why are you doing this? What are you looking to gain from this? What are you..." Kim stopped herself as she realized she was getting increasingly louder and didn't want her parents or brothers to hear her. "Kim, this was all Drakken's stupid idea. He wanted me to dig up some dirt on you. Believe me when I say that I didn't want to do this, just like I didn't want to be apart of his last stupid scheme to fuck up your personal life. I'm not good with apologies but, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Kim's anger quickly faded and was replaced with a burst of laughter that left a confused look on Shego's face. "What happened to the 'Big Bad Shego' that I used to know?" Kim asked with a smirk . "If you don't wipe that look off of your face then 'Big Bad Shego' is going to reintroduce herself to you. Consider this to be a once in a lifetime event so you better mark it on your calendar " Kim giggled a little bit more. "OK. I'll remember this as the day Shego's heart grew three sizes." Kim couldn't help but laugh at the angry look on her rival's face.

"Are you just trying to piss me off, Princess? I actually apologize to you and now you're making me want to give you third degree burns." _I do something nice and now she's giving me shit about it? This is what happens when you go soft on people. Still, it's worth putting up with to see Kimmie like this. Just adorable. Did I just say that? I'm going to kick my own ass after this. _

"Sorry about that Shego." Kim finally said as her laughing stopped. "That's not all that I'm sorry about." Kim said as she took on a more serious tone. Shego looked a bit surprised. _What has she done to me that deserves an apology? _"I'm sorry about kicking you into that electrical tower. I was just so angry and... I took it out on you. I didn't realize that you were held in the dark when it came to that plan. I didn't even think about how much I hurt you. I would give anything to take back what I did that night." _I can't believe it. _Shego thought._ I guess she doesn't hate me as much as I thought. Thank god._

"Well, I guess that makes two of us." Shego said as she looked at anything in the room. For a few minutes the room was filled with silence before Shego started walking towards Kim's open window. "I think it's time for me to go. Good Bye Kimmie." Shego reached the window before she was stopped. "Wait." Kim said as pulled Shego back into the room. "You said that you were sent to get some dirt on me..." Kim said as her voice trailed off. Kim opened her diary and quickly searched for a specific page. "Here. Read this." Kim handed the diary to Shego and pointed to where she wanted her to begin. "Kim. Are you sure you want to do this?" Shego asked suspiciously. _Why is she helping me? Doesn't she know what Drakken would do with this? _"Yeah. I'm sure" Kim said with a shaky voice. Shego looked down at the page and started reading.

_Around 8:00 p.m. Wade called me about Shego breaking into a science facility. Turned out Drakken was looking to build another death ray. Clearly he's running out of cliche mad scientist devices. I couldn't care less about what Drakken was up to. All I cared about was getting to the lab so I could have what was going to be the highlight of my week. Another fight with Shego. Another meeting. Another... Anything. For awhile now she has invaded my thoughts. When I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming of her. When I'm spending time with Ron all I do is think about Shego as he goes on and on about Bueno Nacho or whatever happens to be on his mind.I don't know what it is about her but she drives me crazy. Maybe it's the smirk she always has on her face, or the additude, or her... exotic skin color. Maybe it's the cute pet names she has for me or maybe I drool over her because of her body but whatever it is... I can't get enough of it. When ever I fight her it's the best feeling in the world and I never want it to end, but the fights are always cut short. I never want to see her leave, but something always separates us. I want her, but we are on opposite sides. She's the "villian" and I'm the "hero". I go to the lab and find her. The fight is amazing as it always is. We trade physical and verbal blows until she says "Seeya later Princess" and leaves me in the lab, begging for more._

Shego finished reading entry and closed the diary. Kim stared at her as she was looking for any type of reaction and panicked when she didn't find one. _Why did I do that? Everything was going well and then I just throw a confession like that at her and ruin everything! What was I thinking? _Kim felt more and more embarrassed as the seconds passed. Her face grew more and more red as she tried to keep herself from running out of the room. "Kimmie. Your face is redder then your hair." Kim looked up from the floor to see Shego wearing a familiar smirk on her face. "Just calm down for a second." Shego said, trying to comfort Kim. "I... I just thought that I had done something stupid and... Look, I'm sorry if I offended you or something I just..." Shego tried her hardest to keep from laughing as Kim tried rattling off an apology. "Kim, you don't need to apologize for this." Shego said as she grabbed a pen that laid on top of Kim's home work and turned to a new page in the diary. "Here. You're going to need these." She said as she handed Kim the pen and the diary.

"Why?" Kim asked as she was genuinely confused. "Because" Shego said. "I'm going to give you some new writing material." before Kim could respond Shego had leaned in and claimed Kim's lips with her own. For Kim, time had stopped. If the kiss lasted five seconds or five minutes she didn't know and she didn't care. She found herself overcoming her initial shock and started kissing Shego back, but before much else could happen Shego pulled away and then whispered in Kim's ear, "Seeya later Princess." With that, she escaped through Kim's window leaving behind a stunned teen hero.

**Drakken's Lair 10:30 P.M.**

Shego returned the the lair to be greeted by a grinning Dr. Drakken."So, Shego, How did the mission go?" He asked eagerly. "You know what Dr. D? I owe you. That was the best mission I've ever been on." Shego replied with a smile. "Well you're welcome. Now about the mission, what did you learn? What did you dig up on Possible?" Drakken asked, becoming more anxious by the minute. "Nothing at all." Shego said as she walked by a confused Dr. D.

Shego opened the door to her room as she heard Drakken yelling from down the hall. She flopped on her bed with smile on her face. She fell asleep and had another perfect dream about Kim.

A/N: Maybe not the strongest ending but there it is. Thanks for reading.


End file.
